Yamidoragon's End
by The Fuchsia Sword
Summary: This fanfic is for my OC on Ebonystrean of StormClan and xDemonChickx's RP, Yamidoragon. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru in Chapter 2. Songs used: What Have You Done - Within Temptation; Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park. Pairings: OC/OC. Some Touga/Izayoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Song Used: Within Temptation – What Have You Done**

CHAPTER 1:

What Have You Done

Yamidoragon was in another kingdom, slaughtering everyone. Hikari was beside him, watching everything with sadness. She looked over at her love.

He was laughing maniacally as he destroyed everything in sight with So'unga. For the past few days he'd been doing nothing but… this. Slaughtering everything – humans, demons, half-demons. It didn't matter who or what. If it was in his path, it was dead. She didn't think he'd hurt her, or his family. Not even the soon-to-be born Inuyasha. But the princess he might, if not now, then after his brother was born.

It had finally happened. So'unga had nearly completely consumed his heart and soul. The worst of it was… it'd been to protect. To protect her, and to protect her dear father-in-law, he had willingly given in to So'unga to call on more of its power. It had worked, with Yamidoragon's help, Inutaisho had managed to destroy Ryukotsei before his own demise.

But shortly after…. So'unga had engulfed her beloved more and more.

Yamidoragon looked over his handiwork as it was finished with a twisted smile. The houses were all burned down around them. Blood flowed like a crimson river over the land. Corpses of innocent people were everywhere. The scene was ghastly underneath the new moon, and the night was unbelievably beautiful at a time like this. The smell of death and carnage reigned. The silence was deafening.

"Beautiful, is it not, my love?" Yamidoragon asked her. "So'unga loves it. It's practically singing." He laughed.

She looked back at him with overwhelming sorrow filling her. "That's enough now. Stop." She was still holding on to hope that he'd come back to her. But did he even realize he was gone?

"Enough?" Yamidoragon laughed again at that. "There's always more of the world to be destroyed. This is only the beginning. Let's go."

He started to head for the next village or kingdom, whether demonic or human, he didn't care. But she couldn't allow it. She'd stood by enough. As a priestess, it was her duty to stop evil. Even if it would rip her heart to shreds.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wishes that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

Yamidoragon paused as So'unga was ripped from his grasp. He smirked. Hikari…. She was trying to get him to stop. "Do you really think-?" He broke off in shock as he began to feel his soul being ripped from him. He spun around.

_What have you done now?_

Hikari held the sword, using her vast training to use her spiritual powers to hold off So'unga's evil aura. It was trying to corrupt her, but she was strong enough to easily resist it. Her hatred of this cursed sword helped, made her spiritual powers increase.

Hikari tried to reason with him again. Maybe now that he wasn't holding the sword, he would listen to her. "This stops here, my love. Please. I want you back. Get rid of this sword before it ends you."

Yamidoragon backed away. "It's not the sword. It's you. What are you _doing_?"

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

Hikari shook her head, holding back tears. No time for that now. She used her spiritual powers to draw his spirit out of his body and into the sword, where she would seal it. Please forgive me, Yamidoragon. But this bloodshed could not be allowed to continue. She forced herself not to stop as he began to cry out in pain.

Yamidoragon sent a blast of his own power at her. She groaned as it hit her and ate threw her, but she wouldn't stop. He'd hurt her. That thought burned through her mind.

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know there's no retrieving_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

Yamidoragon attempted to fight her. But even now, he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't. He still loved her more than anyone or anything in existence. Was it because he was a demon? Of course a mortal couldn't love him. Let alone a priestess. Father, do you see now? A life with a mortal is a fool's dream. Izayoi will end up betraying you. Sesshomaru, you're on the right track. Inuyasha, never fall into the trap of love with a mortal. Especially not a priestess. She'll betray you.

Hikari….

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done? _

_What have you done?_

_What have you done? _

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done? _

_What have you done? _

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

Suddenly his rage took over. As much as he loved her, he also hated her with a fire that burned through his veins. He could feel the bitterness of betrayal engulfing him. He wanted her to pay. He wanted her dead.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to? _

'_Cause you have_

_Turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate I don't feel_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

Hikari hated herself for this. She dodged barely when he slashed at her with his claws suddenly. She saw the rage and hate in his eyes. You may hate me now, my love. But I will always love you. Always and forever. But it just wasn't meant to be.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

Damn it! Yamidoragon slashed at her again, missing. He was losing energy. But he wouldn't lose this fight. He couldn't. He was a demon, she was a hated human. As the son of two great daiyoukais, he _could _win this.

_I will not fall, won't let it go._

_We will be free when it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, Why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Hikari cried out as her luck ran out. He lethally slashed open her side and she fell to her knees. Even then, she kept up the spell. He collapsed as the last of his soul went into So'unga. She used the last of her strength to seal him in, where he would remain forever.

I'm sorry, Lord Inutaisho. I'm sorry, Lord Kai. Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. But I had to do this to him. Yamidoragon, my only love, I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry I let it get this far.

I love you.

Hikari closed her eyes and crumpled to the ground as she died.

Yamidoragon lay on the ground, staring up at the night sky. Why do I still have consciousness? Aren't I in the sword now? A very small part of his soul remained in his body still. Is this how it's going to be? Mostly trapped in my own sword and partly trapped in a body I'll forever not be able to move?

But he was back. No longer in the sword's evil clutches, he understood. He had lost himself. So many people gone because of him. Hikari lay dead because of him. He couldn't even look at her. He'd struck down the woman he'd loved above all. She must have died hating him. Hikari, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I'm back, Hikari. Just as you wanted. And I love you.

I love you.

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now are you slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

**THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER. THE SONG USED WILL BE LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST BY LINKIN PARK.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Leave Out All The Rest

Yamidoragon lay completely still as he stared up at the sky. How many hours had it been? He thought he had slept a bit. The moon had set, and now the sun was rising. He watched the different colors change as they filtered through the sky. He supposed it was beautiful, but the fact that Hikari would never see another one herself pierced through his heart and left it in tatters.

The silence was crushing. It left him with only memories of her voice. The sound of her laughter. And then later the sound of her pleas. Then finally, her screams. If only he had listened, or had been stronger. He forced himself to look over at Hikari's still form and didn't bother to fight the tears. And Sounga…. It lay purposefully silent, almost as a joke, when before it had been screaming at him.

He hated that sword more than anything else. His uncle would surely find that hilarious. He could practically hear Kai in his head telling him "I told you so" in a mocking tone. But his earlier thought was wrong. He didn't hate the sword more than _anything _else.

He despised himself.

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

Touga was resting in his room, still badly wounded from his battle with Ryuukotsei. He thought over what he had allowed to happen. He saw again when his firstborn son had given in to Sounga's power. Priestess Hikari and himself had been in danger. Yamidoragon had given himself to the sword of Hell willingly to protect them. He shouldn't have had to. He should have been to defeat Ryuukotsei himself.

Why was he agonizing over his failures in that battle? That wasn't when he had screwed up. He never should have entrusted a sword like that to his _son_. _Yamidoragon, forgive me. And who knows what you're doing now? Or what you've already done._

Just then, a gust of wind blew through his window. He sniffed the air as he caught the familiar scent. _Blood? Hikari's blood. _Touga frowned and sat up painfully. Priestess Hikari…. It wasn't just blood he was smelling. It was the smell of death. A lot of death. Mixed in with his son's scent.

"Yamidoragon…." Touga said softly. As injured as he was, he had to go. He was getting a really bad feeling.

_My son…. I'm coming._

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

Sesshomaru also smelled the scent and immediately left just in time to see his father leaving as well. They were both in their true forms, so they couldn't speak to each other with words. But no words were needed. He knew his father was badly wounded, but he also understood that neither of them could abandon Yamidoragon.

Whatever had happened, he knew that it was somehow the fault of that now-dead human priestess. What had his brother been thinking when he had chosen a human for his mate?

He ran beside his father, heading toward the scent of the only brother he known so far. Especially since he had no plans to claim that yet-to-be born half-breed as his brother.

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

Yamidoragon opened his eyes slowly as he sensed them coming. Father and Sesshomaru. He felt overwhelming relief. They could end this. They had to. He couldn't live forever bound to an immovable shell. The rest of his soul may have been trapped in Sounga. But at least the part of his soul still within him could move on to the Netherworld.

_Let me join Hikari in death. Please…. That's all I wish for now._

His father and Sesshomaru stopped on either side of him and untransformed. Sesshomaru looked over at Hikari's body and let out a growl. Yamidoragon looked over at his brother. "No. Bear her no ill will, brother. I beg of you. If this is anyone's fault, it is my own."

His father shook his head. "No, it is mine," he said sorrowfully. "Forgive me, son. I never should have given you Sounga."

Yamidoragon closed his eyes. He'd really failed. He'd broken his promise to his father. All he had ever wanted was to make his father proud. He would never get his wish now. He was nothing but a disappointment. But he was glad they had come. He was glad he got to see them one last time. Truthfully, he didn't think they would bother. The rest of their kingdom would most likely rejoice at his demise. He'd been nothing but cruel to those around him, even before the sword had possessed him.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

"What happened, brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're always to the point, little brother," Yamidoragon responded. He explained everything that had happened. "Listen to me, Sesshomaru. I know you hate half-breeds. I think you got that from me. But please, even if you don't accept them, protect Inuyasha and my bloodline."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He wore no expression, and his golden eyes also expressed no emotion. "Is that your final wish?"

Yamidoragon nodded as best he could. "My final wish of you. Promise me."

Sesshomaru hesitated, but then he nodded. "Very well, then. I'll protect them with my life. You have my word. But I can never accept them."

Yamidoragon sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." He looked over at his father. "Father, it happened again. I had another premonition."

"Of Inuyasha?"

Yamidoragon shook his head. "One of my descendants, I believe. His name and appearance confuses me. In some of dreams, he is called Demion, in others, Saika. His future…." He didn't know how to explain the images he had seen. "He is evil, Father. But he can be saved. I can sense it."

Touga nodded. "How? I will do my best to do so."

"I… I don't know," Yamidoragon responded. He wished he did. "Neither of you underestimate him. Though he won't be a full demon, you must _not _underestimate him. And Father, you must have his demonic side sealed. He cannot be allowed to unlock them. Ever."

He could see that Sesshomaru was already putting the information out of his head. He didn't see what trouble a half-breed could possibly cause. Let alone one whose powers would be bound. They didn't fully understand the depths of his descendants evil and power.

_After my dreaming _

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

"Father, please end my life," he requested. His father gasped in shock. "You must. Please. I can't continue to survive like this." He offered a small smile. "Besides I will be reunited with my love." He nodded and Yamidoragon looked at Sesshomaru before he even asked. "No, Sesshomaru. You must not ever use Sounga. I want that sword destroyed after my death. Father, please see it done."

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Touga nodded. "As you wish." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I'm so sorry, son. I have failed you. It should never have come to this."

Yamidoragon was surprised by his father's tears. He'd never seen them before. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise to you. I wasn't able to make you proud of me. But don't worry. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will. I've seen it."

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Even in death, brother, you have to go out perfect as possible."

Yamidoragon smiled. "You know it."

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

Inuyasha…. Uncle…. I am not long for this world. And Inuyasha, I've seen your future. Being a half-demon will not slow you down at all. I wish I had gotten to know you. But you already make me proud to call you my brother.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Sesshomaru frowned. "Are we certain there is no way to fix this?" His father shook his head sadly. "Well, at least we're here to see you off. You were a great demon, brother."

_Forgetting _

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

When his father struck the blow, he actually went peacefully. Except, it all stuck with him as his final moments passed quickly. His failures as a son, a brother, a nephew, a mate and a father. His failures as a _great demon_. Most of all, the rage and hatred and bitterness toward himself and Sounga.

_Forgetting _

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

Damn it all.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

**Many years later**

"_I knew they could do it. They destroyed Sounga and I am finally reunited with the rest of my soul."_

"_I'm happy for you, my love. Oh look, your father went to speak with your brothers."_

"_Inuyasha deserved to finally see him."_

"_Are you going to see them? The opening is still open."_

"…_. I cannot, Hikari…. I'm not worthy enough to speak with any of them."_

XDXDXDXDXDXDX

Yamidoragon was at rest with Hikari in the afterlife when he felt it. He gasped as he began to get yanked back to the world of the living. What was going on? He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Hikari. There was a sudden glow of black light. He recognized the glow but not the taint.

_The Sacred Jewel! Why…. Who was doing this?_

Hikari also felt the Jewel and tried to stop what was happening to no avail. Yamidoragon cried out as he was ripped from her and forced back into his mortal body. His body was nothing but bones now. The pain of going back into such a body was unbearable.

He screamed in pain and agony as his body began to reform.

He heard laughter through his screams. "Welcome back to the world of the living," a cocky voice said to him. "Master Saika demands your service."

_Saika?_

He kept screaming in pain and agony as he waited to fully form. Apparently, he had work to do once again in the world of the living.

_Don't worry, my love. I will return you once I'm finished here._

**THE END. OR IS IT? LOL! REVIEW PLEASE. I HOPE ALL ENJOYED!**


End file.
